Kyoshi's Trial
Kyoshi's Trial is an event on Kyoshi Island which dates back over three hundred years, wherein future members of the Kyoshi Warriors are judged to be determined if they are worthy to be a defender of Kyoshi's home. History Kyoshi's Trial was an event created by Avatar Kyoshi herself in 232 BG with the founding of the Kyoshi Warriors. The trail was created by the Avatar to determine if hopeful warriors were faithful in defending her home land. If they passed the trial, they were officially a member of the warriors. If they failed, however, Kyoshi would banish the warrior hopeful from her land. A strict judge during her life, an estimated 43% of warrior hopefuls failed the trial while Kyoshi hosted it. In 107 BG, with Kyoshi at the age of 205, she changed the leader of the trial to the head of the Kyoshi Warriors at the time. The Avatar limited herself to mostly a spiritual presence within the trial. 25 years later, Kyoshi passed away, changing the flow of the trial. Beginning in 82 BG, the leader of the warriors would call on Avatar Kyoshi to judge them spiritually. The circumstances of the trial changed significantly, its spiritual influence becoming more clear. Kyoshi was a bit of a calmer spirit, with estimated failures dropping to 31% from 82 BG onward. Still, Kyoshi's spirit remained a tough judge of the warrior hopefuls. Warriors claimed to see Avatar Kyoshi during the trial, staring them down menacingly and looking into them deeply. Kyoshi's Trial still continues in Kyoshi Island tradition today, and it remains led by the Kyoshi Warriors' leader, that person being Suki. Event details Current details After the Kyoshi Warriors' leader accepts someone into their ranks, a ceremony is held to formally induct them in. However, the last bit of this ceremony includes Kyoshi's Trial. Citizens of Kyoshi Island are asked to leave the area wherein it occurs; Avatar Kyoshi demanded as such that it be a private event with only the warriors and the one to be judged. The ceremony then moves in front of the Kyoshi statue. The leader stands in front of it, turning towards the warriors. The judged is asked to kneel down while the remaining warriors are seated behind her. The leader will ask the judged to state their name and native land, and recite the Kyoshi Warrior oath. After this, the leader calls on Avatar Kyoshi: Oh great and humble spirit of Avatar Kyoshi, name of homeland desires to join the ranks of your warriors. She recognizes what she is called upon to do in defense of your home, and recognizes that failing results in her lifetime banishment from the island. Avatar Kyoshi, please do judge her, and make your determination as to if she is worthy to join your ranks! After this, the eyes on Kyoshi's statue light up, and they glare down at the judged. This is said to be a probe of the judged; Kyoshi determines to see if they are honest in their words, and if their training is truly complete. Some warriors claim that they see the Avatar while the judging is ongoing; glaring at them and determining with her strongest. If the judged passes their trial, the lights on Kyoshi's statue will shut off, and nothing else will happen. However, if they fail, the lights from the statue will turn red, and a booming voice will be heard, usually determined as "Leave my island at once! You are not loyal!". Following the judging, the warriors' leader will complete the ceremony if they pass, officially inducting them into the Kyoshi Warriors. If they fail, however, they will be returned to the Kyoshi Warrior dojo, and be asked to turn in their warrior clothing. They will have 24 hours to leave the island, or else the leader will call upon Avatar Kyoshi again, and the declined risks being struck down if they do not leave. In Kyoshi's time When Kyoshi herself hosted the trials, she would follow mostly the same procedure, asking the judged to provide the oath and recognize the consequences. She would then approached the judged, place her hands over their head, and read into their chi energies; able to detect if the judged was honest and ready or not. If she was, Kyoshi would then kiss their forehead, and welcome them into her warriors. If not, she would step back and command them to leave the island immediately. Notable trials * The Trial of Shangshi: The first trial, conducted in 232 BG. Successful. * The Trial of Korshaka: The first failed trail, circa 231 BG; failed due to dual-citizenship with the Water Tribe; Kyoshi judged her to not be loyal. * The Trial of Niki: Conducted in 190 BG; failed. Niki later challenged Kyoshi to a duel but was killed by the Avatar. * The Trial of Yin-Shian: Conducted in 166 BG; successful; became immediate leader due to strong loyalty and also the death of the previous leader six months earlier. * The Trial of Conshali: Conducted in 105 BG; successful; the final trial conducted by Avatar Kyoshi herself. * The Trial of Tinzhou: Conducted in 82 BG; successful; Kyoshi viewed this trial from her deathbed; she died moments after the pass. * The Trial of Sanjina: Conducted in 40 BG; she passed away midway through the trial in a mental fight with Kyoshi; was bound to fail due to strong disloyalty. * The Trial of Deesek: Conducted in 1 AG; was killed midway through as she hid Fire Nation citizenship; the nation that had just begun a terrible war against the world. * The Trial of Ming-Shai: Conducted in 30 AG; the second successful pass which also led right to a new leader as the preceding became bedridden and passed away weeks later. * The Trial of Suki: Conducted in 97 AG; although not becoming an instant leader; Suki's successful trial came with a vision of quick leadership. Indeed, five months leader, she became leader. * The Trial of Ty Lee: Conducted in 101 AG; result unknown.